Imagination Forest
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'Breo, don't be such a hikkamori." Jean and Breo have found a boy named Andore in the woods and are going to take him on his first adventure. Fluff. You HAVE to read Kagerou Days for this to make sense.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Imagination Forest

I have lived in this forest all alone for several years. My adopted mother, Jessica told me that I shouldn't go outside. She said that my eyes paralyze everyone that I look at. I feel trapped locked up in this place. It has always been me and her. But three years ago something dreadful happened and now I am all alone. I wish that adventure would knock on my door.

"_Hey look at the freak with the horn." The boys say._

"_Who? Me?" I asked ignorantly._

"_Yes you." The one with silver and white hair._

"_Ah come on Primo, don't be like that!" Pleads a broad boy with blue hair._

"_Aw Johnny, this freak needs to learn to keep his ugly face away from us normal people" Primo says._

"_HAHAHA! Yeah Primo treat this monster like the thing he is." A red head shrieks._

_My mother comes out with her blindfold dropped right before Primo hit me. The three run off screaming and I watch as she passes out. I recall her saying that if we come into to contact with humans and try not to paralyze we'll drop dead. I nudge her._

"_Mama?" I whimper._

_I drag myself back to the now cold house._

I remember that day very well. I wonder if they forgot me? I am not a very forgettable person my mother said to me. But perhaps she was trying to spare my feelings? I want someone, somewhere to come and tell me that my eyes don't actually paralyze.

"_You can't ever look anyone in the eys or they will turn to stone. You don't want that to happen do you?" my mother asks her blonde hair swaying in the breeze._

"_No mama." I reply._

And so after that session of memeories I go to the window and feel the breeze. A bird, a crow with orange feathers and black wings lands in my hands.

"You don't want me to turn you to stone do you bird?" I ask.

I brush it away and it flutters off singing a melody to me. I walk into the kitchen. The tiles in the room are made of stone, they used to shine but after the years dulled. The appliances are barely working and I use flames to cook my soup. I put mushrooms that I am certain are not poisonous into the pot and wait until it boils. I take a wooden ladle I fashioned myself and spoon some out into a wooden dish my mother left me. The bird flits back through the window and rests on my shoulder.

"Silly bird." I mutter.

I stare at the door begging for someone to come and take me on an adventure. To see me. I don't want to live here alone. I spill the soup on myself and the table. I grab a rag, a piece of mother's shirt, and mop up the fluids. The bird stares at me quizzically.

"What are you looking at?" I ask it.

It chirps. Outside two voices are talking.

"Hey Jean are you sure we ought to be in the forest?" Asks a male.

"Breo don't be such a, a hikkamori! The forest is perfectly safe." Jean says.

I hide in a dark corner hoping that they won't come in. They rap on the door and I ignore it. I am not ready for an adventure.

"Let's go Jean."

"Okay Breo but we are coming back."

I sigh out. The bird is still staring at me.

"You're not funny bird." I say.

I quickly get to work on cleaning the floor. My hands bleed from the rough soaps. I can't make them nice like my mother did alright? I continue to clean. When the blood from my hands starts staining the floor I stand up and wash it of in the sink. I take some bandages and wrap them around my palms.

Knock knock. I run and hide. The door slams open. There is a man in a purple sleeveless hoodie and another in a white one with tow circular decals on his hood and a large circle with different colours on it.

"Breaking and entering Jean? That is low." Drawls Breo.

"Someone is here." Jean says.

They look at my place and the floor.

"Yep, blood, someone's here." Jean says.

"They are probably dead." Breo whines.

I start crawling away and a glass perched on the shelf falls. The two walk over and I flip onto my back. Almost staring up and the two of them I cover my eyes. Jean laughs and touches my hands. He pulls them apart.

"Hey my name's Jean and this mopey guy is Breo. What's your name?" Jean asks.

"Andore. If I look at you, you will turn to stone." I answer scrunching my eyes shut.

"I don't think so." Breo states.

I open my eyes my accident and stare into his. He doesn't turn to stone. He takes off his hoodie and reveals a white tan under it.

"Here you go."

I put it on and it's far too tight, he laughs at this. I smile and he touches my horn.

"Breo he's cute isn't he?" Jean asks.

"I guess." Breo replies.

Jean kisses me.

"There your first kiss." He says.

I smile and he smiles back we walk outside and I open my eyes wide. The sunshine feels nice. Everything around us starts to flicker and shimmer as the hood on my head is blown off by the wind. We hear from everywhere around us,

"I am Z-ONE and I have changed the state of the world."

"Guess it's just another adventure." Jean says.

"Right." Breo agrees.

"It's your first adventure right?" Jean asks.

I nod.

"Well then, there is only one rule: Fight for your friends and teammates. There, let's go." Jean smiles.

I smile back.


End file.
